Dark Moon
by xxdarkxwingedxangelxx
Summary: Audrey Linden's parent's died when 2 vampires killed them. next thing she knows her and her cousin are vampires! will she ever learn to be happy with who she is? Rated M for future chapters. ********** REWRITING THE STORY SO IS GOING TO TAKE TIME*******
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

I thought my world would never change. I mean not as dramatic as being in a family where you have cousins that run around as werewolves or even vampires. But I guess I didn't know about how fate could twist. Or even how I would live after the accident.

"Come on, Audrey." my father shouted as he walked ahead. "We're almost there." my mother said. She was walking a few inched behind my father. "I'm coming." I said. 'Where on earth are we going?' I thought. "Faster, little Wolfie." he said in a teasing voice.

Just as I caught up with them a huge blur ran in front of me. It was so fast if I had blinked, I wouldn't have seen it. When I looked forward, my parents were both on the ground, pale and lifeless. Standing above them, were two 'people'. They both had blood red eyes but the female had blond hair and the male had brownish hair.

I turned and ran as fast as I could even though I had a feeling it would be pointless. It was because less than a second later, the two 'people' were standing in front of me. I backed away and fell. At the instant I fell, the two 'people' jumped at me and a huge russet-brown bearish thing came and attacked the two 'people'. At first glance, I thought the thing was a bear but it had been a wolf. Monstrous in size. More came, flanking the first one. The two 'people' and the gigantic wolves started to fight. All except one wolf.

The one wolf that wasn't fighting came over to me. Terrified, I slowly started to back away. All around snarls, hisses and snaps sounded real loud. I was still backing away when I met the wolf's eyes. For some reason it reminded me of one of my cousins. Leah. Suddenly I was falling and when I hit the ground, my whole head hurt. A few seconds later, all went black.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**__ Wow that noise's annoying. Why does my back hurt? And what is this thing on my arm? _I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. The whole room smelled...odd. "i think her eyes are opening." I heard a voice say. "Audrey? Audrey?" I tried to speak. "Where am I?" I managed to ask. "You're in the hospital in Forks."a voice answered. "Who are you?" I asked. I know the voice from somewhere. "Audrey, it's Dr. Carlisle." a familiar voice said. "Leah?" I asked. I tried to sit up. And collapsed back down. Dr. Carlisle came into view and put the bed part up.

"Audrey, can you answer a few questions for me?" Dr. Carlisle asked. I nodded. "All right. What day is it?" he asked. "April 17th." I answered. "Good. How old are you?" he asked. "15" I answered. "When's your birthday?" he asked. "June 20th, 1993." I said. "How many siblings do you have?" he asked. "Not the best-"Leah started. "Six older brothers, an older sister, a younger brother and a twin sister." I smiled though it hurt."You've got no siblings, Audrey." Dr. Carlisle said. "Yeah I do!"I said. "Can you tell me their names?" Dr. Carlisle asked. "Dun. Of course I can." I said sarcastically. "Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jake, Jared, Leah, Seth, and Rena."

"Audrey, those are your cousins."He told me. "I know-" I started. "She considers us her siblings."Leah interrupted, "Do you have any true siblings?" Dr. Carlisle rephrased. "No." I answered, "All right. That's all for now." he said. "Umm... What happened to my parents?" I asked. Dr. Carlisle looked really sad. " I'm sorry to say but... your parents died." he said.

"No! That can't be true!" I said _It's a lie. It's a lie. _"I'm sorry." he said. "But..." Just then a scream was coming from the hallways. "What's going on?!" I heard Morena, one of my cousins, shout. "I want to see my sister!" "Excuse me for a sec." Dr. Carlisle said, disappearing out the door. From out side, I could hear him trying to calm Morena down. A few seconds later, the hall way was quiet again and the door opened.

"Audrey, you're all right!" Morena came into the room. She raced to my side. "Behave."Leah said. "We will." Morena answered, At that Leah walked out of the room. Voices could be heard from outside the room talking about who was going to take care of me intill I was old enough to go on my own.


	2. Cape Code

Chapter 1

Cape Cod (1 year later)

All around darkness surrounded me. After a while, I started to see trees and then a familiar path. Looking ahead, I saw my parents motioning me to hurry up. "Come on, little Wolfie" my dad shouted. I try to hurry towards them but they seem to drift farther and farther away.

All of a sudden everything went dark. Two figures were standing in front of me. Their eyes were blood red and their mouth was covered in blood. Their hair was wind blown with lots of twigs and leaves in it. They were standing over my parent's bodies but the instant they saw me, they headed towards me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I tripped and fell as they leaped towards me. They were just about to sink their teeth into me but-

"Audrey!" somebody shook me. "Audrey, wake up!"I opened my eyes to see my cousin, Morena, standing near my bed. Well couch really. "Could you possibly quite screaming too?" she asked, covering her ears. I closed my mouth. "Sorry." I said. "THE dream?" Morena asked. I nodded.

THE dream technically did happen. A... year age. Almost. Bu still. It hurt to talk about it. My name's Audrey Linden. At this moment in time, I'm living with my Aunt Amy and Uncle Brian. In Cape Cod. Which is like... half the flippin country from La Push, Washington. Oh an my other cousin, Morena. Who's Uncle Brian and Aunt Amy's daughter. Morena Graco is a few months younger than me. But she's almost an exact image of me. The only difference's are with our hair, eye color, and height. Morena's an exact 5'5 while I'm 5'2. She has greenish eyes and dark brown hair while my hair and eyes are coal black.

"Rena! Audrey!"Aunt Amy shouted from downstairs. "Yeah?" we both shouted back. "Come on down. Breakfast." she shouted. "All right." I shouted. Morena and I practically flew down the stairs.

"Morning." I said, sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. "Good morning." Aunt Amy answered. Aunt Amy is a bit taller that Morena, standing at 5'7. She;s my mother's sister. Twin actually. One of the reasons me and Morena look almost alike. "What're we doing today?" Morena asked. "I actually have to go to the office today." Aunt Amy said. She worked as a real-estate agent. "All right." I said. "We've got work."

"Oh yeah." Morena said. "I forgot." Me and Morena worked as camp councilors at a near by camp. "Hurry up. We're going to be late." I said, putting my empty cereal bowl into the sink. "What about lunch?" Morena asked. We'd been on vacation for almost 2 weeks. "We can buy." I told her. "Do you girls need a ride?" Aunt Amy asked. "Yes!" Morena shouted. "Please." I said.

"All right." Aunt Amy said dropping us off at the camp. "See you girls later." "Bye." Me and Morena said. The instant the two of us got out of the car, we were practically mauled by kids. "Audrey!" they shouted. "Rena! You're back!" "Hi" I said. "Guys, can you get off of me?"

"Oh my god." Morena mumbled under her breath. "Day's almost over."I reassured her. "Audrey, what's next?" Martha, a little camper asked. "Pool. Then flag." I told her. "Then home." Morena said."Alex, get off the tree!" "All right guys." I shouted. "Go get your swimming stuff."

"Finally. The days over." Morena said crashing down on the grass. " I know." I said. We had just gotten done with the carpool. A car pulled up and the horn beeped. "Mom's here." Morena announced getting up. I groaned. "I just sat down." I complained as I got up.

"Girls, me and Brian are going to take a walk on the beach." Aunt Amy said. "Do you want to come?" "Nooo." Morena said. It was after dinner and me and Morena were crashed on the couch about half dead. "All right." Uncle Brian said. "Don't burn down the house while we're gone." "Haha. We won't" I said, knowing that comment was actually towards me rather than Morena.

"Pass the popcorn."I said. We were still in the living room, watching TV. "Where's mom and dad?" Morena asked, passing the bowl of popcorn. "I dunno." I said. "They left around 2 hours ago." Morena said. It was 10 o'clock. "They should be back soon." I said. We were quiet after that, watching Cloverfield. After a few minutes, my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

"Audrey, wake up." I was poked a few times. "What?" I asked, slowly opening my eyes. "Mom and Dad aren't back yet." Morena said. "And it's already 7. In the morning." At that I practically jumped off the couch. "Did you check outside?" I asked. "On the beach." "No!" Morena shouted, running out the door. I followed her out.

"Are they over there?" Morena asked, a few feet away from me. "No. How about there?" I asked. "Nope." she answered. We kept looking. Soon enough we found a trail of blood. "Should we follow it?" Morena asked. "We'll have to." I said, as I pulled Morena behind me.

At the end of the blood trail, we found Uncle Brian. Dead, pale and in an unnatural position. His brown hair was covered in blood. "Dad!" Morena ran over, pale as a ghost. "Dad, no!" she sobbed. "You can't be dead!" I went up to her. The way he was positioned...it reminded me of something. Just then I saw some sort of scar on his neck. Looking closer, I saw it was in the shape of a crescent moon. Suddenly the images of my parent's death came flashing through my mind.

"No. No, it can't be." I said quiet;y as I sank next to Morena. Vampires. The only...thing that'll leave that kind of scar on you if you are bitten. Suddenly distress and anger took over me. I stood up then... bang. I was falling to the ground on all fours.


	3. Werewolves

** Chapter 2**

** Werewolves**

I looked around me. Everything looked huge. Morena was staring at me wide eyed. "What?" I barked. Wait...barked?? "Audrey?" Morena asked looking scared. "Audrey, where'd you go?" I took a step forward. Morena took a startled step back. "Audrey?" Morena said. "Audrey, this isn't funny!" Just then there was another voice in my head.

_"Almost done."_ Leah's voice came through my head. _"Why again am I a leech's guard dog?" "Leah_!" I thought. "_Who's that?"_ she asked as thousands of other thoughts came through. _"Umm...Audrey. Who else?"_ I thought. _"Audrey!"_ A ton of questions came through from Leah's head. _"Then- that means- OH MY GOD!" "Leah, umm... are you all right?" _I thought. _"Does any of the boys have to take you to a mental hospital?" _"Audrey?" Morena was still staring at me. "Audrey this isn't funny at all. There's a rabid looking wolf in front of me!!"

_"Oh my god Audrey!" _Leah thought. _"Umm... can you possibly tell me how to get back to my human form?" _I asked. _"Oh yeah. It's just almost like ... meditating."_ Leah explained. _"Just don't think about anything." "Umm...Ok."_I tried the not thinking part, though it was a little hard because Morena was shouting at this point. After a few moments, I was able to turn back.

"Audrey!!" Morena shouted. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She started to ramble on about how she saw the white wolf. "You know you can't do such a thing to me." she scolded me. "I don't know what to do anymore." "Well, I'll tell you later. About the wolf thing." I said. "We first need to do something about this." I looked at Uncle Brian again.

"Let's call the police." Morena said. "They can probably figure out who did it." "Rena, listen to me. And don't flip out." I said. "This wasn't done by any regular person." Morena looked at me confused. "Remember how my parents were when they were brought back from the trail." Morena nodded. "They were so pale. And they looked like they -" Morena's eyes widened as she figured it out. "No! You don't think-!" I nodded.

"I remember Leah telling me." I told her. "If it was done by a vampire there would be cresent shaped scars and the body would feel really cold." "So then we really can't call the police can we." Morena's eyes started to brim with tears. "No. Not really." I said. "But there's nothing else we can do!!" Morena looked as though she was about to break into tears. "Why don't we just call the police." I simply said. "Let's have them take care of it." _Let's just hope they don't ask any questions about how long ago we found Uncle Brian's body._

"This is something I've never seen before." Detective Ava said. The police and the FBI were here at the house, investigating. "It looks exactly like the time when people in Seattle where left dead in the allys." "Detective Ava." an officer came up. " There's nothing. No gun wounds, no knife cuts, no nothing. Only a cresent shaped scar on the back of the neck." Morena looked at me, shocked. "A cresent shaped scar?" Detective Ava asked. The officer nodded.

"Well, we looked along the shore and there was no sign of the other victim." Detective Caleb said. "We're going to take this body back to the lab with us." Morena nodded. Her eyes looked blank. "Do you girls have any other relatives you can stay with?" Detective Caleb asked. " I don't have any more relatives." Morena whispered. " Well then we're going to have to put you two in an orphanage." Detective Ava said. " I have relatives in Washington State." I said. "Ok then." she said. "I'm sorry but you two are going to have to move out as soon as possible." I nodded. "All right, move out guys." Detective Ava said.

"I guess we're going to have to tell them about..." Morena nodded. "You minds as well get to bed, Rena." I told her. "I'll call Uncle Billy." She just nodded again. She stood up and shuffled up the stairs. This had gotten her really badly. I picked up the phone and dialed Uncle Billy's house number. It rang a few times before Jacob, one of my cousins, picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hey, Jake." I said. I could hear my voice tremble. "Audrey. What's the matter?" Jacob asked. "Jake, me and Rena are moving back to La Push." I told him. " Uncle Brian and -" I started to sobb. _No. I mustn't start yet. I had kept it in for this whole entire time. _" Audrey, what's going on over there?" Jacob asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. "They're dead, Jake." I started to sobb harder. " Uncle Brian and Aunt-" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry, letting loose all the tears that I had kept in for this whole time.


	4. Vampires

Chapter 3

Vampires

The next day was just an all let out loose hell for both me and Morena. We had both decided to go to the camp to tell Kaylee the program director about us quiting and that we had to move back to La Push. "Oh I'm so sorry dears." Kaylee said. Morena nodded. She was in tears again. We got up and started to head out of the office. "Thanks for understanding Kaylee." I said before walking out.

"Come on Rena." I said, as we got back into the house. "We should finish packing." Morena nodded before heading up the stairs again. It's getting harder and harder everyday. _First it was my parents and now my aunt and uncle? It was bad enough that my parents- _I felt tears slid down my cheeks. _No. I have be the strong one. At least for now._ I started to pack the dishes.

I was almost done when the phone rang. I went to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, this is Detective Ava." a voice said on the other end. " Yes?" I asked. " I was just calling to see how the both of you are doing." Detective Ava said. " We're doing fine." I told her. "We're going to be moving out by the end of this week by the latest." "OK. The police are going to be stopping by to do more investigation some time next week." she informed me. "All right." I said. "OK. Thank you." She then hung up.

It was all too silent especially at 9 o'clock. _Usually Aunt – no I must not think about it._ I had just finished packing all of my stuff and I was just lounging on the couch in the living room. "Audrey, where are we going to stay?" Morena asked. "I'm sure Sam and Emily won't mind us staying at their house for a while." I said. I truly didn't know that for a fact. "Did you call the airline company?" Morena asked. "Crap no." I said. I ran to grab my phone when I smelled something disgusting.

"Rena, do you smell anything?" I asked. "No. Why?" Morena asked, coming into the room. "Because something smells like shit and it smells really-" Just then I heard the upstairs window slid open. "Audrey, what's the matter?" Morena asked. I just shook my head. I was heading towards the stairs when two people where standing in front of me. I hadn't seen them come to the stairs.

"Vampires." I growled. _No wonder why it smelled like fucking shit around here. _"Well, well, well if it isn't the little girl who was in the forest when we were feeding." the male vampire said. The female vampire next to him was grinning. "You know I hate drinking a mutt but I guess it'll do for now." she said. Before I knew it, I was knocked down and sharp teeth bit into the back of my neck. I tried to morph but it became impossible when the back of my neck felt like it was on fire. I heard Morena scream then passed out.

The pain killed. All around all I saw was blackness. The whole back of my neck felt like it was on fire and it was spreading through my whole body. _Somebody kill me now. _I didn't know what was happening or where I was. I be dead. I heard this awful noise that was really annoying and it wouldn't shut up. But soon I was forced into blackness again.

I woke up to the pain again. It was worse this time. All through my body, it felt as though there was fire. And not just regular fire. Fire like from the depths of hell. I couldn't stand it. It hurt. _Why won't anybody kill me?_ The noise was there again. I could make a little out of it though. It sounded as though it was saying 'I'm sorry'. That got me confused but I went into my little darkness again.

When I woke up for the third time, I was a little more aware of my surroundings. There was a guy next to me saying "I'm sorry." And a dog was outside barking about wanting is food. I was also able to figure out that I was screaming. I tried to keep it in. The pain was still there. It wasn't as worse as before but it still hurt like hell. But this time it was only my heart. It was pumping faster than a normal heartbeat. Well for my normal heart rate.

I didn't know what to make of it. After a while though all the pain was gone. I could see clearly all around me. Like I was seeing the world with a different perspective. The awful smell was gone too. I heard voices downstairs so I decided to go down. When I got down stairs, I was surprised to see Morena with two boys sitting at the dining room table.

"Rena?" I was surprised. My voice sounded like bells. "Rena what's going on?" Morena looked up. "Audrey, you're all right!" Morena had a relieved look on her face. Even her voice sounded weird. "Audrey before I tell you anything, I want you to sit down." I sat down in one of the chairs of the dining room table. "What's going on?"I asked. "Who are these people?"

Morena took a deep breath before saying anything. "Audrey, you remember the pain and everything you just went through right?" Morena asked. I nodded, still confused. "Well -" "To put it the easier, you were turned into a vampire." One of the boys said. I stared at him. "No." I whispered. "Audrey it's true." Morena confirmed. "This is Cole and this is Hunter. They're the two who saved us from the other vampires." Morena pointed first to the boy with curly brownish hair, then to the one with the brown hair that was a little long. About 5 inches away from his shoulder.

"Why?" I asked. "Why me?" "Audrey, I know this is a little hard to take in but..." Hunter tried to put his hand on my shoulder. "DON'T touch me!!" I hissed. I stood up. I got into a defensive position. "Audrey, calm down." Morena said. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM??" I shouted. My voice echoed. " Audrey deep breath." Morena told me. I instinctively obeyed and I calmed down in a matter of seconds.

"Let's take it from the start." Hunter said. He reached out for me again. "Touch me and you die." I told him. "As in ashes dead." He sighed. " You and Morena got turned into a vampire." he said slowly. "I think we already know that if our hearts aren't beating anymore." I said sarcastically. "Speaking about hearts," Cole said. "Why is yours still beating?"


	5. Halfwolf, HalfVampire

Chapter 4

Half-Wolf Half-Vampire

"What?" Hunter looked at Cole, completely confused. Then he stared at me. "Take a picture." I told him. "It lasts longer." "Holy crap." Hunter just said totally ignoring the comment. "It's true." "So what?" I said. "My heart still beats." I rolled my eyes. "Audrey, does that mean that you can still..."Morena asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well try. Don't just shrug at me and do nothing." I rolled my eyes again.

I got up and tried to remember how I had morphed the first time. Nothing happened. I sighed. _How did I morph last time??_ I couldn't remember. I started to feel a little angry. Just then I felt heat go through my body. Two seconds later there was a big bang and I was on 4 legs.

_Finally. Looks like I can still morph. _"Amazing." Hunter said. " Not only a vampire but a wolf." _Yeah, yeah. _I changed back. "Good to know that I haven't lost that part of me." I said. "I actually like being a wolf." "When did you first morph?" Cole asked. "None of you business." I told him. "Well it is my business." Cole hissed. "It's all of our business. Since now that you're part of our coven." "Who said that I was ever going to be in your coven?" I growled. "Because I don't remember telling you such things."

"Audrey!" Morena said. "Well that's all right with me!" Cole stood up. "Cause I could give a crap whether or not you were in my coven." "Well good, because I don't think I ever want to be in one if you're in it." I said. " Good, I don't think I could stand having you near me either." Cole hissed. " Well ya know what?" I said, my voice dripping with acid. "You need to go get your f-" "All right." Hunter interrupted. "Enough. I don't care whether you two can stand each other or not. You're both in the same coven so deal with it." "And who made up that rule?" I asked him with a growl. "Audrey..." Morena said.

"What?" I asked her. I was pissed already. "You know how a pack has an Alpha right?" Morena asked. I could tell that she was trying to explain it to me in the simplest way possible. "Yeah." I said. "What about it?" "Well in vampire covens, there are vampires that are almost like Alphas." Morena explained. "And...?" I asked. "Well, Hunter is sort of the Alpha in this coven." She said. I stared at her. "Fuckin shit." I mumbled. "That means that I have to listen to him doesn't it." I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"All right before we go any further I'm telling you all this." Hunter said. "Be nice to one another." I rolled my eyes. " Let me guess. On top of 5,000 other rules." I muttered sarcastically. " No on top of 2 other rules." Hunter said. "What are those?" I asked. "No running and no screaming?" "No." Cole said. "To keep the existence of vampires a secret and no drinking human blood." "Then what do you drink?" I asked. "Cherry flavored Kool-aid?"

"Audrey." Hunter said. I could hear the warning in his voice. "What?" I asked. "They drink animal blood." Morena said. "Oh by the way here." She handed me a cup that had a red substance in it. Taking one sniff of it and I was able to tell it was deer. "No thanks." I said. "I'd rather starve to death than drink deer blood. Come to think of it any wild animal's blood." I gave the cup back to her. Just then my stomach growled. "Eating time for the mutt?" Cole asked. "Shove it up your ass." I answered walking to the kitchen.

I rummaged through the cupboard for something to eat. Hunter, Cole and Morena had followed me into the kitchen. "La la la." I said. I couldn't find any eggs or anything so I just settled with cereal. I grabbed a small glass mixing bowl and poured it in. I started to eat. "Well we found another thing that's wolf about this girl." Hunter said. A dog started to bark outside. It was complaining on how it smelled something outside. After a while it started to get annoying. "Would you shut the fuck up out there?!" I shouted at a human volume. Everybody stared at me.

"What?" I asked. "Do you not hear the dog complaining about the smell?" "Audrey, we hear the dog." Morena said. "But we just hear barking." "I think we found out that we have another gifted one in this coven." Hunter said.


	6. Girfts and all other stuff

Chapter 5

Gifts and all other stuff

"What she has the ability to talk to dogs?" Cole asked. "Take it back and shove it up your fucking ass." I told him. I glared at him. "Can you two get along for one stinking moment?" Hunter asked. "Depends." I told him. "If this kid isn't being such a fucking asshole." "That seems to be your word for today." Morena said. " Yep." I told her. "So what about the gifted thing about whatever that was?" "What?" Hunter asked. He looked utterly lost at what I had just said. "Translation; she wants to know about gifted vampires." Morena told him.

"Oh. Well depending on the vampire, after they're changed they carry over a human trait that was strong in them." He explained. "Like...my abilities lie in tracking. And Cole can control people with his mind." _Control people's minds huh. If he could then why isn't he using it on me. I wonder..._ "No he can't." I said. "He can't what?" Hunter asked. "Control people's minds." I simply stated. "If he could then he would have be controlling me at this moment."

"I can co-" "Cole, no." Hunter said. "Audrey the only reason that he's not able to controlling you at this moment is because he's half-controlling Morena." "Has she ever told you that it's Rena? Not Morena?" I asked. "And why the hell does Cole need to control her?" "Audrey, calm down." Morena said. "Finish your cereal too." "Yes mother." I said jokingly and rolled my eyes.

"Haha Audrey." Morena said. "Well are you going to tell me why Rena has to be in a half-mind controlled state?" I asked. "You know what a newborn baby is right?" Morena asked. I nodded. "Well when you're just a newly created vampire you're a newborn."she explained. "And when you're a newborn you can't really control your thirst for human blood." "So that's why Cole has you on half mind control thing?" I asked. She nodded. "Am I on it?" _Wow that sounded as though I was on some sort of medicine. _Morena shook her head. "It seems as though you can control your thirst." she said. "Oh. Must be another wolf thing." I shrugged.

"You know I think I'm liking being part-wolf."I said, finishing my breakfast. "Yeah, yeah." Morena said. "It's fun though."I told her. "I don't have to drink blood, I don't have to feel the temptation for blood," "Yet you have to eat an elephant every single day." Morena said. "Very funny." I told her. Just then the phone rang.

"I got it." Hunter said from the other room. He picked up."Hello?" "Hi this is Detective Ava from Friday." I heard the voice say on the other end of the phone. "Yes..." Hunter said. "Is Morena or Audrey around?" she asked. "I'm sorry they're a little busy right now." Hunter answered. "Can I take a message for you?" "Ummmm...yes please." Detective Ava said. "Can you tell them that the police are going to be over at their house in about a week." "Yes of course." he said. _Crap. They can't see me like this. They can't see Rena either. _"Tell her that we're moving out tomorrow." I said. I knew he heard that even from the other room. "Oh come to think of it, I do remember Audrey talking about how her and Rena were going to be moving out on June 10th." I heard Hunter say into the phone. "Oh. That's tomorrow." Detective Ava said. "All right. Ummm...thank you for telling me that. Good bye." Hunter hung up.

"Rena, we have to get out of here." I said. "Why? Are we criminals now?" she asked. "No. But Detective Ava can't see us." I told her. " Remember, she's seen us before. Wouldn't it be a little suspicious if we look different now?" "Oh. Yeah it would." she said. "But what about all the furniture and stuff like that?" "We can sell those later." I said. "We have to go." Hunter came into the room saying. "Now, tonight."

"Rena, we have to pack."I said. "Come on." Morena nodded and ran up the stairs. I followed her up and ran to my room. I started to pack clothes into a bag and then got my cell phone and cell phone charger and threw the charger into the bag. "Rena did you call the airline or should I?" I asked. "I will." I heard Hunter say from downstairs.

"Rena come on." I ran down the stairs to the door. I dumped my bag near it and ran back up the stairs to get my other bag of clothes. Morena met me in the hallway with her two bags. "Are we missing some- shit we need to cancel the house phone." I said. " All ready done." I heard Hunter say from downstairs. "Why are you doing all that to help her?" I heard Cole ask Hunter downstairs. " Because..." Hunter trailed off.

"Come we have to go." I ran down the stairs and to the door. "Audrey, chill the plane we're taking is at 9." Hunter said. " And it takes a few hours or so to get to the airport." I told him. "So we minds as well get there early than late." I was going to the door and was about to open it. "Don't open the door Audrey!" Hunter came running into the room and practically tackled me down. There was a big bang. When I looked up there was Hunter's face only a few inches away from mine.

--

**Yeah yeah i know. it's another short chapter but now most of it if coming from my head. anyways review review. plz. **

Moonlitewave


	7. Hey Look! Shiney!

Chapter 6

Hey look! Shiney!

"Get off me." I hissed pushing him off me. "What was that?" Morena asked coming into the room. Cole followed her in. Hunter got up and walked out of the room before coming back in. I sat up. " Well I was going to go put my fucking bags in the car before this kid decided to fucking tackle me to the ground." I told her. " For your information, I'm older than you so keep that in mind." Hunter said. "Audrey that's the 7th time you used that word." Morena said. "You kept count?" I asked. Morena nodded.

"Wow Rena. Wow." I said. "Audrey this isn't a game." Hunter said. " Fuck." I said. The instant he had said the word game, I thought of The game. " Rena, I lost the game." "I hate you!!" She growled. "I love you too." I told her. "It's not my fault. It's his." "Can we get serious here?" Hunter asked. "So tell me why I can't go outside?" I asked. "Well if you were ever listening to me when I said that one of the rules was that you can't let people know that vampires exist, you would know the answer." Cole said.

"How does going outside let people know that vampires exist?" I asked. I was confused. "Well apparently somebody wasn't listening very hard now was she?" Cole asked. "Take it back before I make you fucking regret saying that." I growled. "Ma-" "Cole and Audrey stop it." Hunter said. "Audrey, the reason we can't go outside is that we ... well we sparkle in the sunlight."

I stared at him. "I'm supposed to believe you?" I asked. "It's true." Hunter said. "Show me." I told him. He stood up and walked into the far side of the house. I followed him.

He was standing next to a closed window when I got into the room. Once I got in the room he pulled the blind up a little so the sun's rays could enter. The instant it touched his skin it bounced off and caused his skin to shine like diamonds. "Wow." I said mostly under my breath. I went closer to the window and stuck my hand out.

It wouldn't sparkle. I was very confused at that. _Oh it must be because I'm a wolf too. _Hunter looked at me amazed when he saw that I didn't sparkle in the sun like he did. "It must be a wolf part of me." I said. He nodded. I was pretty glad that I didn't sparkle like a diamond so I could go out in the sun. But I liked sparkley things. _I guess I can't complain. I can't get every thing I want. _I sighed.

"Did you solve that?" Morena asked when me and Hunter came back into the room. "I don't sparkle." I simply stated, sitting down on a chair. Morena laughed. "You have such a pouty face on you." Morena explained. At that I just had to laugh.

"Wow Audrey." she said. "It's just like you to get mad about the fact that you can't sparkle when I can." "Shut up, Rena." I told her sticking out my tongue. "Very appropriate Audrey. Very appropriate." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Well since we figured that out, what are we going to do?" I asked. "We have to wait till 7." Hunter said. "And then head to the airport." "Come to think of it where are we staying?" I asked. I don't think I heard them say where we were going. "We're going to Port Angeles." Hunter said. Me and Morena looked at each other before we started to scream at a human volume with excitement.

"Can you SHUT UP?" Cole asked coming into the room. "No, why should we?" I demanded. My mood was down again the instant he had come into the room. "Because I could go deaf in the ears having to listen to you screaming." He said. I noticed that he was talking to me, and not Morena. "Well maybe you should go plug your ears." I told him. " No it would be easier if you shut up." He said. "Go find a lake and drown." I told him. "No can do." Cole answered back. I glared at him. _I'll give him a few minutes head start before I kill him. _ "Can you two just get along for once and for all?" Hunter asked.

"Why should I?" I asked him. "Really? Cole's just being a fucking jackass about everything." "Oh and you're not?" Cole asked. "Cole, just stop." Hunter told him. "You can't always pick on her." "Umm... I think I can stand up for myself." I told Hunter. "I can't see how she's your mate." Cole muttered before walking out of the room. "What?" I asked. I looked at Morena for some help.


	8. Awkward Veryvery awkward

Chapter 7

Awkward. Very very Awkward.

"What about mates?" I asked. "Are we pirates here now?" "Cole..." Hunter sounded aggravated. "Well, it's hard to see how she is though." Cole said from the other room. "I don't think she's going to take it well if we tell her now." Morena said. "What? What am I missing out on?" I asked. I was confused. Beyond earth. "Can I be let into the little secret that you're hiding?" "No." Cole said. "Was I asking you?" I growled at him. "Well does that matter cause you got an answer didn't you?" Cole growled back. "All right you two shut it." Hunter said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you guys tell me?" I asked. "Audrey, knowing you, you'll flip out the instant I explain it to you." Morena said. "No I won't." I told her. "Would you drop the subject?" Cole asked rudely. I glared at him. "Yeah you will." Morena said. "No I won't. I pinkie swear." I said. "Audrey! Don't go around swearing now!" Morena said with fake astonishment. I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" I begged. "You seriously promise that you won't flip out when I tell you?" Morena asked. I nodded. "It's sort of like imprinting." I stared at her in disbelief. "What?" I asked. "Audrey you promised." Morena told me. "Why did you even tell her?" Cole asked. "Because she finds out things anyways."She said. "Well I think I don't want to be around when she flips out on you." he told her. They both looked at me.

"Wow." Morena said. "There's still no reaction from her." I think I was out of it for possibly about a good 5 minutes. "Okay." I said dragging out the word. "That's it?" Morena asked. "That's all you have to say?"I nodded. "Nothing." she asked. "No 'Oh my god?!" "No. It's just...awkward." I told her. "I'm going to go watch tv."

"I guess that was a pretty better reaction then I thought it would be." I heard Morena say. "Better than all the other ones." Hunter added. "Ya know, I'm not always like that." I said. I knew they could hear me. "Oh and when's that?" Cole asked. "In one of your non-" "All right." I heard Hunter say. "Stop." "Yeah, Cole. You heard him." I said. I just heard Cole hissing.

"Are we going now?" I asked. "No." Hunter answered. "But it's already..." I looked at the cloak. "8:30" "Doesn't it take at least an hour to get to the airport?" Morena asked. "No. But if you think that we should head out now we could, couldn't we, Hunter?" Cole asked. "Yeah, I guess." Hunter said. "Let's get the car loaded." "Audrey, you might want to pack a few snacks." Morena said. "Oh yeah. I forgot about snacks." I went into the kitchen.

Opening a cupboard one by one, I started to take out whatever looked edible technically. _Let's see. Umm...pop-tarts, Cinnamon toast crunch, M&M's. _After I emptied the cupboards I went to the fridge. _Anything that looks like it won't die in the backpack? _ I went through the whole fridge. "Hey look." I said. "It's a twix." "Audrey, are you done yet?" Morena asked. I heard her come into the room. "Holy crap. You don't need THAT much food." I looked at the bag that I had filled. It was already overflowing. "It's not that full." I said with an innocent smile. "Yeah right." She said taking the bag. "Come on, you don't need anymore. It's time to go." "Wait!" I ran to the counter and grabbed my cell phone from the counter top. No way was I leaving my Voyager here. I mean I like just got it.

When we got outside, Hunter and Cole were already in the car. "God, what took you so long?" Cole asked. "This girl packs a ton when it comes to airplanes." Morena answered. "A ton of food?" Hunter asked. "The people on the airplanes don't give people enough to eat." I complained. "Usually most people don't have as much as a big appetite as you do." Morena said. "Not my fault." I said. Morena rolled her eyes and got into the back seat. I climbed in after her. Hunter started the car and rolled out of the drive way.

"All right. We're here." Hunter said. "Holy fucking shit." I said getting out of the car. Hunter had driven at least 150 miles per hour. _No wonder why they said they would have time. Sure I would have not have been scared since I used to do go-cart racing but my go-cart could only go up to 100. Not 150. _I climbed out of the car. "Are you all right?" Hunter asked as he got out. He had a concerned face on him. "Remind me never to ride in a car when you're driving." I said.


	9. The airport

Chapter 8

The Air Port

"All right, we're going to have to get the luggage checked in." Hunter said. "No!" I said. "I don't trust the air port luggage check in." "I have to agree with you on that." Morena said. "All right. Fine. Then we can just get the tickets." Hunter walked up to the counter. The rest of us just followed.

"Hi can I see your ticket please?" The person at the counter said. When she looked up, she was ...well let's say she just liked what she saw. I unknowingly started to growl. "We're just bought the ticket." Hunter said. " All right what flight?" the girl asked in a flirty voice. I rolled my eyes. "The one to Port Angeles." he answered ignoring the flirtiness in her voice. She just nodded punching it into the computer.

"All right that'll be 800 grand." the girl behind the counter said, printing out the tickets. Hunter just handed her a role of cash. She just nodded and handed him the tickets. "What'd you get?" I asked. "First class?" He nodded. "Now what was up with the growling?" Morena asked slyly. "What growling?" I asked. "Jealous were we?" Hunter asked. I rolled my eyes as I headed to the security place.

"Ok how long does it take to take off your fucking shoes?" I asked. Morena shrugged. We had been in the security line for about 30 minutes. "It is the summer." Cole said. "I wasn't asking you so shut up." I told him. "Stop."Hunter said. I sighed and started to walk forward. The line had finally started to move forward.

"Wow. Never knew that it took so long to take off shoes." I said, as I passed security. "Well you know some people."Morena said. "Yeah, yeah." I said putting my shoes back on. "Let's go." I started to walk to the right. "Wrong way Audrey." Hunter said. I turned around and started to walk in the right direction. "Why'd you tell her?" Cole asked. "Keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your face." I told him. Morena rolled her eyes. "Can you two stop." Hunter said. "How about you two do a truce. None of you talk to each other." "Done!" I said.

"What time is it?" I asked for the 10th time. "Time for you to get a watch." Morena said. I stuck my tongue out at her. " No really. What time is it?" I said. "It's 8:45." Hunter said. "We should be boarding soon." Just as he said that, a voice over the intercom asked for all first class passengers of the flight to Port Angeles to start gathering at the gate.

"Wow. Good timing." I said, as we picked up our bags and walked up to the gate. I handed my ticket to the person who was ripping the tickets. Once she handed my ticket back I went into the tunnel that led to the plane. "Audrey wait up." Morena said as she walked up to me. We walked through the tunnel and into the airplane. The flight attendants there showed us our seats.

"I wonder whats taking Hunter and Cole so long." Morena said as we sat down. I shrugged and started to listen around. Up at the gate, I could hear the girl at the gate flirt with Hunter while another was flirting with Cole. I looked over at Morena. Her eyes were filled with jealousy yet amusement at the same time.

"Where you headed?" The girl with Hunter's ticket asked. "Port Angeles." he simply stated. "Are you still waiting for your ticket?" I asked in a low voice that no human ears could pick it up. "The girl won't give it to me." He said. I tried to hold in my laughter. "That's what you get for being a vampire." I said in the low voice. "I don't think they could help it." Morena said. I shrugged. "If you two are just on board doing nothing, can you help us?" I heard Cole say. The girl with his ticket was just asking pointless questions. I looked at Morena. "Fine, why not." she said. We got up and started to head to the gate. One of the flight attendants tried to stop us. "We forgot something." I told them.

When we reached the gate, Hunter and Cole looked - I must say - somewhat relieved. "Cole, there you are!" Morena said in a cheerful voice. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was taking you so long?" "Nothing. The machine is just having technical difficulties." Cole answered. "Well I thought they were ripping the tickets." I said going up to Hunter. I cleared my throat at that. "Oh – yes- of course- umm – here's your tickets." the girl said and gave Hunter the ticket.

"Thank you." Hunter said as we were walking in the tunnel. "Be thankful I was in one of my helpful moods." I told him. I could hear the girls at the gate talking about us. "Did you see them?" one of them said. "Yeah. The boys looked sooooo hot." the other answered. "But did you see the girls." the first girl asked. "Yeah. They look like they're models." the second girl answered. I held in my laughter.

When we reentered the plane, me and Morena took our seats and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Hunter asked. "Your face." I answered. At that me and Morena started laughing some more. "Yeah, yeah." Hunter said. Just then the plane pilot came on. "Hello and welcome to United Airlines." he said over the intercom. I sat correctly and put my seat belt on.

After all the talk that the pilot did the plane started to move. It started to shake before it started to smooth out. "When's dinner?" I asked. "Who knows." Morena answered. "Hungry already?" I nodded. I looked around for something to keep my mind occupied while I waited for dinner. I found the lever that makes the seat recline and pulled it. A few minutes later the flight attendant came by asking us what we wanted to eat. Well more like flirt with Hunter and Cole.

"Here." Morena said as she handed me her tray of food. "Thanks." I said taking it and handing her my tray which was already empty. I started to eat. I had it gone in a few minutes. When the flight attendant had come around again I handed her the empty tray. Then I reclined my seat again and soon sleep over took me.


	10. Washington State Not DC

Chapter 9

Washington. State. Not D.C.

All around me darkness started to take over me. And I got shaken. "Audrey, wake up." I heard Morena say. "How about 5 more minutes?" I mumbled, turning over. "Nope now." she said. "Why?" I asked. "Cause we landed." I heard Hunter say. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Morena standing besides me and Hunter was a little behind her. Cole was nowhere to be seen. _That's good. I don't have to deal with his bull shit the instant I get up. _"So what are we doing?" I asked. "We're thinking of going to a place called Forks." Hunter said. "Forks?" I asked. "As in the eating utensil?" "Yeah. Did you ever know there was such a place called Forks when we lived here?" Morena asked amusement in her voice. "Nope." I said with a smile. I stood up, grabbed my backpack and started to head to the door of the plane.

When we finally got out of the airport, I instantly smelled Cole. Looking around I saw a black Mercedes parked near us. "Come on." Hunter said going over to the car. Me and Morena walked over and climbed into the backseat. "Sooooo let's head to this eating utensil place." I said as I put my seat belt on. Morena and I started to crack up.

Hunter and Cole just rolled their eyes as Cole turned the keys in the ignition. The radio turned on to a 50's music station. "Ugh. Can you change the channel?" I asked. None of the boys answered. So I took my seat belts off and reached over the front seats to change the channel. "What are you doing?" Cole asked as he drove the car out of the airport roads. "Changing the channel to something more modern." I said. I started to switch the channels fast. A lot of commercials went by. "Wait! Wait!" Morena said. "Go back." I started to turn the dial the other way. "Stop." Morena said. When I did the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescence played. I turned the volume up. "Woot!" I said sitting back down in the backseat. Hunter and Cole just rolled their eyes.

The car ride was pretty fast but maybe only because Cole drove as fast as Hunter did. They had stopped at a hotel. "All right, Cole you go park the car and I'll go get us a room." Hunter said as he got out of the car. I stared at him with a disgusted look on my face. "What?" "Gross." I simply said. Morena started to laugh when she figured out why I said that. We both climbed out of the car. "What is so funny?" Hunter asked. "Must be a girl thing." Cole answered. He drove off. "Come on." Hunter said as he headed toward the entrance. Morena and I followed, still laughing our heads off.

"A suite please." Hunter said as the girl at the hotel counter was taking the information down on the computer. "That'll be 60 grand." she said passing Hunter a clipboard with papers on it. He signed everything and handed the clipboard and the money to her. "You'll be staying in room 456. Thank you and enjoy your stay." she said handing Hunter a key. He thanked her and came walking back to me and Morena. A few seconds later Cole came through the front entrance.

"You got the room?" Cole asked. Hunter nodded. "So are you two going to tell us what was so funny about what I had said before?" Hunter asked. "Let's just say that if you say something that can be taken more than 1 way then Audrey usually thinks of the more wrong way first." Morena explained. Hunter and Cole looked confused. "Never mind." Morena said. She walked over to the elevator, and pushed the button.

"453, 454, 455, 456 here it is." I said. I grabbed the key from Hunter and put it in the slider. After 6 tries the door finally opened. "Finally." I said under my breath. I pushed open the door to a huge room. "Impressive." I said. I walked in throwing my bag on the floor. I looked around when I saw another room. I walked into that room to see a bed. "Yes!" I said. I practically collapsed on the bed. I knew I had slept on the airplane but I was becoming sleepy again. I threw my shoes off and fell asleep.


	11. House hunting With Hunter

Chapter 11

House Hunting with Hunter

"All right so I'll pick you up when you and Cole are done with finding some good furniture?" I asked as I stopped the car in front of Jordan's Furniture. Morena and Cole got out of the car. "Yep. I'll call you." She said as she closed the door.

I pulled out of the parking lot while Hunter was trying to climb into the passenger seat. "Where to first?" I asked as I stopped at a red light. "Just head to Forks. We should be able to find a house along the way." He replied. I nodded and floored the gas pedal as the light turned green. Outside was just a green blur and it started to rain,

After a few minutes, I drove past a sign that said Forks. "All right slow down." Hunter said. I slowly lifted my foot off the gas pedal so that now we were only going 50. "Just drive around and try to find a sale sign." "Don't you have a newspaper?" I asked. "No." he answered. _Oh my god. Is he that stupid? _"Well why not?" I asked. I started to drive toward the nearest store. Where ever that was. "Look for a store." I said.

After another few streets I found a grocery store. It was called Forks Outfitters. I turned into the parking lot and found a parking space. It was pretty far away from the front entrance but oh well. I stopped the car and got out. "Where are you going?" Hunter asked. "Going to go get a recent newspaper article." I said. Hunter got out of the car. I locked the car and I started to head to the entrance when it started to downpour. "Crap." I said as I ran as human paced as possible to the entrance. I could hear Hunter run behind me.

By the time I got inside, I was mostly soaked. "Why'd it have to rain the instant I get out of the car?" I mumbled. "Stupid rain." Hunter just shrugged and started to head toward the check-out. The most possible place on where the newspapers are. I followed him.

We got the newspaper and I started to flip through it. "There. A house is for sale on Fern Hill Road." I said showing Hunter. "Yeah yeah." He said. I started to walk around, walking in an unknown direction. "Where you going this time?" Hunter asked. "I'm thirsty." I said. "I'm going to go find something to drink."

After I got myself a bottle of water, I started to head toward the check-out. "Do you have any money with you?" I asked. Hunter nodded fishing some bills from his pocket. I placed the bottle of water on the belt and grabbed a few M&M's. The cashier started to ring everything out. My pocket started to vibrate and a few seconds later Bad Boy by Cascada started to play. "My pocket is vibrating!" I announced as I took my phone out of my pocket. It said that I had one text message. I opened the screen and I went to my inbox. It was from Morena.

**From: xxfreaxxx**

**To: xxdarkxwingedxangelxx**

**Hey which color do u like better? Green or grey or Blue**

I hit the reply button before texting her back.

**From: xxdarkxwingedxangelxx**

**To:xxfreaxxx**

**IDK. For what? **

I hit send. "What did Rena want?" Hunter asked. "Asked about what color I liked better." I answered. "That'll be 5.70" the cashier said. I looked at Hunter. He sighed and handed the cashier the money. "Keep the change." Hunter said. "Thanks and have a nice day." The cashier said handing me the bag.

"All right. Now where are we heading to?" I asked as I ran at a human speed to the car. "12 Fern Hill Road." He answered. I got the keys, unlocked the car and jumped in. Hunter was in and I started the car. "Where's that?" I asked. "I have not a clue." Hunter said. "This is the first time I've been in the Olympic Peninsula." "You help." I told him.

After a few times around the whole town, I finally was able to locate Fern Hill Road. I turned into the road and easily found the house that was for sale. It was a pretty cute white house. "I want it!" I said. "We didn't even look at the inside yet." Hunter said getting out of the car. "So I don't care. I want the house!" I said. I got out of the car and took my cell phone out. I took a picture of the house. I saved it and then sent it over to Morena.

**From: xxdarkxwingedxangelxx**

**To: xxfreaxxx**

**u have to admit!the cutest house!!**

I pressed send. "Do you think we can look at the inside?" I asked Hunter. "Well supposedly there's an open house that is just about finished at least 2 minutes ago." Hunter said. I sniffed the air. "But the Realtor is still here!" I said. I unconsciously grabbed Hunter's hand and dragged him in.

"Well hello." the surprised realtor said. "I'm sorry but the open house is already done." I looked around. The interior of the house was just as awesome as the outside. At that instant, I knew I wanted the house. "Actually we came here to buy the house." I said. "What?!" Hunter asked in a low voice. The realtor also looked surprised but tried to cover it quickly. "Um... all right... how soon do you want to move in?" She asked, taking out papers. "Can we move in today?" I asked, looking at Hunter. "Fine. Why not." He sighed. I squealed with joy. I took out my phone and started to text Morena.

**From: xxdarkxwingedxangelxx**

**To: xxfreaxxx**

**We bought the house!! it's so cute on the inside!!**

I sent it to her. After a few minutes I got a reply.

**From: xxfreaxxx**

**To: xxdarkxwingedxangelxx**

**omg that is such a cute house!!**

"All the furniture will be staying here." the realtor said. "Please sit down and let me explain." she pointed to the couch that was across from her. Me and Hunter sat. "First let me introduce myself." she said. "I am Penelope Baxter." "Hi I'm Audrey Linden." I said. "And this is Hunter." I didn't know his last name. But oh well. Not that important right now.

"The person who lived here before was my grandmother. She ended up passing away recently and therefore gave her stuff to me because I was the only other living relative. But the problem is that I was planning to move away from Forks for awhile and I can't keep the furniture." Penelope said. "So therefore all the stuff comes with the house. But if you-" "No it's ok." I inturrupted. "Hunter and I just recently moved out of our parent's house and we have no furniture." "All right then. Well then if you don't mind coming to the bank with me then we'll sign all the release papers." she said. Hunter stood up and nodded.

"Are you going to the bank?" I asked Hunter. I didn't want to go. It was always boring sitting there signing release papers. He nodded. "I'll tell Morena that you're going to pick her up." I said grabbing my phone. "I think we're going hunting too before we come back." He said in a low voice. "All right." I said. I grabbed my phone and texted Morena.

**From: xxdarkxwingedxangelxx**

**To: xxfreaxxx**

**hey we bought the house and hunter's going to pick you up. He said that u're gng to go hunting before u come. **

I sent send. "I told her." I told Hunter. "Thanks." Hunter said. "Keys." I threw him the keys.


End file.
